


couch bed

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky is a little shit, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, No Angst, Protective Tony Stark, Tony has a heart, Tony is a little shit, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “If you scrap your arm again, I’m not even coming near you for a week. That means no hugs, no kisses, not even a brisk handshake,” threatened Tony.Bucky gasped. “Kitten, that’s just cruel.”“Don’t break your arm again, then,” Tony said sweetly. “You go on a mission, what, tomorrow? If there’s even a scratch on the arm when you get back, you’re sleeping on the couch.”





	couch bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeijiShun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijiShun/gifts).

> for seijishun on tumblr: "Winteriron! Bucky keeps damaging his metal arm during his mission, Tony gets desperate saying no hugging and kissing for a week if he does that again. When Bucky came back from the next mission, metal arm's still shining as new tho he's wounded all other places. Bucky looks smug but Tony still gets mad."
> 
> enjoy!

“I swear to god,” Tony grumbled, meeting his boyfriend’s sheepish gaze. “Again? Seriously?”

“Sorry, doll,” Bucky shrugged with one shoulder. The other shoulder was attached to a defunct metal arm, for the fifth time in as many missions. “My bad?”

“_ My bad _ ?” repeated Tony, incredulous. “You scrapped your arm, the arm I pour my heart and soul into making and repairing, and all you have to say is _ my bad _?”

“I said sorry, too,” Bucky cleared his throat, blushing lightly. “If that helps.”

“It so does not.”

He stepped forward, kissing Tony apologetically. “Can you fix it?” 

“_ Can I fix it _, he asks,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course I can, but it’s the principle of the thing. Sit.”

Bucky sat at the stool Tony pulled out for him, smiling fondly as Tony straddled his lap to work. “Thanks, babe.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Tony’s voice was muffled around the tools in his mouth, both hands occupied with the platework of the arm. “If you scrap it again, I’m not even coming near you for a week. That means no hugs, no kisses, not even a brisk handshake.”

Bucky gasped. “Kitten, that’s just cruel.”

“Don’t break your arm again, then,” Tony said sweetly. “You go on a mission, what, tomorrow? If there’s even a _ scratch _ on the arm when you get back, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Bucky grumbled, resting his flesh hand on Tony’s hip. “But I accept your terms.”

“It’s cute that you think you had a choice,” the engineer twisted something in Bucky’s arm and it came back online, feeling good as new. Tony closed it up with a huff, glaring at his boyfriend the whole time. “I’m serious.”

“I know,” nodded Bucky. “Next mission, the arm will come back in perfect shape. Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a Scout,” Tony groaned, leaning forward for a kiss. 

Bucky returned it happily, running his newly-fixed metal arm through Tony’s hair. “Semantics.”

\---

It had been a rough mission, but Bucky was mostly in one piece. There was a toe or two that was definitely going to heal crookedly, but no missing limbs.

When JARVIS announced his arrival into the lab, Tony sighed loudly without looking up.

“Come here,” he said, resigned. “Let me see what you did to that arm.”

“I think you’re gonna be surprised,” Bucky said, grinning smugly. With a dramatic flourish, he pulled off his jacket to reveal a shining and unblemished metal arm. 

(It had had a few scratches, but Bucky had buffed them out beforehand. And there was a carwash on the way home from where his mission had been that did wonderful things for metal. He was no amateur, and it wasn’t worth the risk of not getting to kiss Tony for a week.)

Tony, however, did not look happy. “Is that blood?” he demanded, not even looking at Bucky’s pristine metal arm. 

“Uh…” Bucky wiped the blood from his cheek quickly and shrugged his jacket back on to hide the other injuries. “No?”

“What the hell did you do?” Tony grabbed the first aid kit off of his desk and practically stomped up to Bucky, throwing it at his chest. “Didn’t I say explicitly not to get injured?”

“Technically, you said not to break the arm,” Bucky scrubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “And- _ ow! _\- I didn’t. The arm’s in perfect condition.”

Tony lifted his head from where he was poking around at Bucky’s various cuts to glare. “You don’t need stitches,” he decided. “You might, though, if I cut your other arm off and _ beat you with it _.”

“You know, I don’t know why you’re upset,” Bucky tried for a winning smile. “I followed your directions to the letter. Look, not even a scratch!”

“You dumbass,” said Tony. “You’re not allowed to get hurt. I don’t give a fuck about the arm, Bucky, I care about _ you _.”

Bucky found he couldn’t speak around the lump in his throat. “Sap,” he managed. “I love you, too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony waved a hand, satisfied that Bucky’s injuries were superficial. He leveled Bucky with a look. “You’re still sleeping on the couch.”

“That is so unfair,” Bucky protested.

Tony shook his head. “And no kisses for a week.”

“_ Tony! _”

“Take better care of yourself next time, idiot.”

(Tony joined Bucky on the couch that night, but he patently refused to move to the bed for the whole week, and there were no kisses. Tony Stark was no quitter. 

Bucky was far more careful on his next mission.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> come drop me a prompt on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
